Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Elistone
Summary: 1st Story Ever Harrys abused by the Dursleys, Snape find out and rescues him. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1: Pain

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter one Pain  
  
"KILL THE SPARE"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Harry Potter a small boy with unruly black hair and startlingly green eyes awoke. He had sweat pouring off him and was shaking uncontrollably, he had black bags under his eyes and his face was pale.  
  
You see Harry Potter isn't a normal boy he's a wizard and he goes to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and last year he saw the resurrection of Voldemort, the man who killed his parents and tried to kill him and the death of Cedric Diggory. Voldemort tried to kill Harry the same way he killed his parents with the "Avada Kedavra" curse, the killing curse, but for some reason the curse didn't work and reflected back on Voldemort leaving him as a spirit for 15 years and Harry with a lightening bolt scar on his head.  
  
"BOY, you dare wake up my family after all we've done for you" Uncle Vernon screeched through the door.  
  
Harry moved as fast as he could with a broken leg and 3 cracked ribs to the furthest corner of the room away from the door and rolled into as small a ball as possible wincing as he did this. He knew what was coming, another beating from his Uncle.  
  
********  
  
As he walked in the door his Uncle slapped him around the head. Harry froze in shock his uncle had never hit him before.  
  
"Boy, you aren't getting away with any more of your freakiness" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up to his room. He beat him none stop for 10 minutes that day leaving Harry with a sprained wrist, two bruised ribs and bruises all over his body.  
  
This continued once a week for 6 weeks, then things stepped up he started beating him every day for the smallest mistakes. By the end of the last beating he had a broken leg, three cracked ribs, belt marks all over his back, bruising on 90% of his body and he was badly malnourished. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore.  
  
********  
  
His Uncle stepped into the room and started hitting him.  
  
"You freak"  
  
"Think you're better than us, that you can wake us up in the middle of the night with your screaming, I'll teach you" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"S-s-sorry Uncle V-V-Vernon, I d-didn't m-mean to." Replied a Harry in a small trembling voice.  
  
Uncle Vernon stood on Harry's arm breaking it with a "CRACK".  
  
He threw Harry against the wall hard which left a bloody trail down the wall, and then he left locking the door on the way out.  
  
Two beady eyes of a black Raven watched all this through the window.  
  
********  
  
(Severus' POV)  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Professor of Hogwarts walked along the corridor on his way to Albus' office with his robes billowing behind him, wondering what he was going to get him to do. He always seems to be able to get me to do what he wants.  
  
"I am not going to fall for it again, this is my last month free of the annoying brats, I deserve a holiday" he said out load with out realising it.  
  
Albus had interrupted him in the middle of making a complicated potion he said he had needed to see him in his office right away.  
  
He got to the stone gargoyle and gave the password (Smarties) and walked up the staircase not bothering to wait for it to take him up.  
  
'Bang, Bang'  
  
"Come in Severus, would you like a lemon drop" Albus said  
  
"No thank you Albus" Severus said with a stare that would have made a first year piss themselves. Why does he insist on offering me a damn lemon drop every time I come in his office?  
  
"A cup of tea then?"  
  
"No thank you"  
  
"What is it you wanted to see me about?" Severus said as he dropped into a large comfy chair.  
  
"Ah yes, I need you to go to Privet Drive for me and check on Mr. Potter"  
  
"What has Potter done now" he growled out.  
  
"Now, now, Severus." Albus said in a berating voice. "What has Mr. Potter ever done to you to elicit such hate?"  
  
Severus just sat there with an evil stare on his face.  
  
"Now I'm worried about Mr. Potter he hasn't been answering any of his mail his friends Mr. Weasely and Miss. Granger wrote to me telling me that they have been sending mail almost everyday to Mr. Potter and the owls have just been returning with the letter unopened. The same is for Sirius although he hasn't been sending as many letters none have been received by Harry. It might be nothing but I would like you to go check on him. Your animagus form might be easiest," Albus said with concern in his voice.  
  
Severus stared for what seemed like hours but was really only a minute contemplating what to do. Finally he just sighed and got up to leave.  
  
"Thank you Severus" Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. As he watched the back of the man he considered a son go down the stairs.  
  
********  
  
When Harry woke up to a pecking on his window, when he looked around he saw a blurry shape in the window (His glasses had been broken 2 weeks ago when his Uncle had punched him in the face cutting his cheek with the glass.)  
  
He crawled slowly to the window wincing on the way to see what the blurry shape was, and saw that it was a black Raven. When he opened the window the Raven slipped through the bars, that had been refitted from the last time when Ron and his brothers had rescued him in their dads flying car in the middle of the night, and swooped down and landed in front of him on the dark bloody floor.  
  
Because of the energy used to get to the window Harry passed out from exhaustion.  
  
The Raven watched the boy for a few minutes then changed into Professor Snape.  
  
******** 


	2. Chapter 2: Promises and Recovery

Chapter Two Promises and Recovery  
  
(Severus' POV)  
  
I watched as the boy I once thought was pampered got beaten by his Uncle, his family and realised what a fool I had been. I promised to myself that I am going to love him like my own child from now on whether he wants me to or not. And I am going to help him with anything at all.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes for me" I asked as I saw him stir.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes" I repeated.  
  
"P-P-Professor S-S-Snape?" he stuttered as he moved towards the corner again and opened his weary eyes slowly.  
  
When I saw his eyes I gasped his once lively, bright sparkling green eyes were now a dull and pain filled sickly green.  
  
"Yes Harry its Professor Snape. I'm here to get you out, now can you tell me where your things are?" I replied as gently as I could I didn't want to scare him any more than he was.  
  
"E-Every t-t-hing left is u-under the l-l-loose f-f-floorboard" he stuttered quietly.  
  
I looked under the floorboard and brought out a wand, a Gringotts key, an invisibility cloak and a photo album.  
  
"Is that all there is? Where is the rest of your stuff, your trunk, your broom and your owl?" I asked softly.  
  
"E-e-everything else b-b-burned by u-u-u-uncle v-v-v-ernon. H-H-Hedwig is in the O-Owlery at H-H-Hogwarts" he stuttered with silent tears coming down his face.  
  
"WHAT THAT BASTARD........." I shouted but when I did Harry tried to get as close to the wall as he could and he started rocking back and forth curled up in a tight ball even though I knew it must have hurt him to even move.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, its okay I won't hurt you I promise" I whispered and moved ever so slowly towards him whispering soothing words when I reached him I grabbed him into a hug. He started to struggle as soon as I touched him but I didn't let go. Soon though Harry fell asleep from exhaustion. I picked him up and grabbed his stuff and walked out the house down to the end of the street from there I apparated to Hogwarts and rushed to the hospital wing.  
  
"POPPY, ALBUS, ANYONE! HELP NOW" I shouted when I got to the hospital wing.  
  
******** (Harry's POV)  
  
When I woke up after the beating I heard a tapping on the window and slowly moved to see what it was, a black Raven was what I found outside the window, so I let it in but the energy I used to do that was too much and I collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
When I woke up I heard a voice asking me to open my eyes I thought it might have been Uncle Vernon back to beat me some more so I moved as fast as I could into a small ball in the corner of the room.  
  
Then the voice said it again but I recognised the voice this time it sounded like Snape.  
  
"P-P-Professor S-S-Snape?" I stuttered my throat felt raw and parched. I opened my eyes and when I did I heard a gasp.  
  
"Yes Harry its Professor Snape. I'm here to get you out, now can you tell me where your things are?" I heard him say gently.  
  
I stuttered quietly that everything was under the floorboard.  
  
When he looked up again he said still in a quite gentle voice "Is that all there is? Where is the rest of your stuff, your trunk, your broom and your owl?"  
  
I told him that my uncle had burned everything else and that Hedwig was in the Owlery in Hogwarts.  
  
********  
  
Uncle Vernon dragged me from my room, in the 6th week of the summer holiday, and took me to the back garden. There I saw a huge bonfire and to the side I saw my trunk and my broom. That's when I knew what was going to happen I collapsed to the floor when Uncle Vernon let me go and waited.  
  
"You're never going back to that freak school ever again and to make sure you don't do any more of your freakiness I'm going to burn all your stuff" Uncle Vernon said in a quite angry voice his face was turning a deadly purple colour while he said it.  
  
He grabbed my broom first and threw it in the fire and watched it burn, then he grabbed my trunk with the help of Dudley, who had been watching with Aunt Petunia at the edge of the garden, and threw it in the fire, laughing madly while it burned.  
  
I couldn't take it any more and sat there with silent tears coming down my face.  
  
********  
  
"WHAT THAT BASTARD..." I heard him shout and I curled up as far as I could into a ball in the corner of the room and started rocking back and forth. I couldn't help it all the painful memories came back full force.  
  
"You freak"  
  
"Kill the spare"  
  
"You killed me"  
  
"Boy"  
  
I heard a soft voice whispering soothing words through the memories of my Uncles words and started to relax, but then he grabbed me I couldn't help it I started to struggle as much as possible but soon I didn't have enough strength and fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
Albus and Poppy came racing into the Hospital wing wondering what was happening. When they got there they saw Severus pacing backwards and forwards in front of a bed, in the bed they saw a small figure covered in blood but when they looked closer they realised it was Harry.  
  
Poppy gasped then got straight to work healing him but she still had tears in her eyes.  
  
Albus' twinkle in his eyes disappeared as he looked over the child he loved as a grandson.  
  
"What are his injuries Poppy?" he asked when he got over the shock.  
  
"Its bad Albus he's got a broken leg, a broken arm, 3 cracked ribs, a cut on the back of his head, belt marks all over his back, bruising on 90% of his body and he's badly malnourished he also has a dangerously high fever." Poppy replied as she got to work lowering the fever with a fever-reducing potion.  
  
Albus then turned to Severus who by now had collapsed into a chair near Harry and asked what happened?  
  
"His Uncle did this too him Albus, his family" Severus choked out he was having difficulty to not cry.  
  
********  
  
Severus never left Harry's bedside for a week until Poppy ordered him to go freshen up, but when he came back Harry was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room under one of the hospital beds, rocking backwards and forwards.  
  
Severus slowly and quietly moved towards Harry, he grabbed him into a hug when he got close enough but by now Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs and trying to get away.  
  
Albus and Poppy ran into the hospital wing wondering what was happening what they saw put smiles on their faces and the twinkle returned in Albus' eyes.  
  
Severus was sat on the floor rocking Harry, speaking soft comforting words and rubbing circles on his back like you would a small child after having a nightmare while Harry was softly whimpering.  
  
Albus and Poppy left a few minutes later, Severus didn't even know that anyone had seen him.  
  
After awhile Harry stopped whimpering and fell asleep with a hand tightly holding on to Severus' robes.  
  
When Albus and Poppy returned they found Severus and Harry fast asleep in the same position they had left them. When they went towards them Severus subconsciously tightened his grip on Harry in a protective manner.  
  
Albus smiled then slowly and carefully so as not to wake them, he levitated them towards a hospital bed, covered them with a blanket and left.  
  
********  
  
The next day Harry awoke, he felt something underneath him but didn't know what it was so he slowly opened his eyes, looked down, and then jumped because there underneath him was the Hated Professor Snape, a man who had hated him from the moment they'd met, holding him in a tight fatherly hug.  
  
He started to try to get away but then all his memories started to return. Professor Snape had saved him from the Dursley's, and he is now in the Hospital wing. "Professor Snape saved me but I thought he hated me" Harry thought.  
  
Harry sat there looking at Snape's face it looked peaceful and younger with out the constant scowl he usually wore on it.  
  
A few minutes later Snape started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Morning, Harry" he said cheerfully.  
  
Harry just stared with his mouth open, with thoughts running through his head like...He smiled...He's never smiled before...He said Harry...Not Potter...Oh My God...  
  
After 5 minutes of Harry just staring at him in shock Snape laughed out loud. That was it Harry fainted from shock.  
  
"HARRY, Oh god, Harry" Severus said in a terrified voice.  
  
Poppy came running in "What happened?" she said as she started to check on Harry.  
  
"He collapsed when I laughed. Do you know what's wrong" Severus replied.  
  
Poppy was trying desperately not to laugh, when Albus walked in with a huge twinkle in his eyes and said "Severus calm down. You do realise he probably fainted from shock at hearing you laugh out loud not many people have ever heard you laugh it's a big shock to the system."  
  
Severus turned a bright red and turned an angry glare on Poppy who had lost control and started laughing.  
  
When he tried to get up Harry grabbed onto his robe in a vice-like grip and started to whimper. Severus looked up at Albus with eyes filled with helplessness and sorrow.  
  
"Here Severus I'll hold him while you go get cleaned up and something to eat. He'll be fine with me," Albus said in a comforting tone his eyes had lost its sparkle as he looked at Harry.  
  
Severus looked at Harry for a moment before handing him to Albus and walking out to his chambers. Harry started to whimper and struggle out of Albus' grip, who started to whisper soothing words and rub small circles on his back eventually Harry quieted down but his small hand had a very strong grip on Albus' robes.  
  
Albus sat down on the bed with the sleeping Harry and started humming quietly, the sparkle was slowly returning into his eyes. 


End file.
